


scary love extras

by littlecupkate



Series: scary love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime Lord Tom Riddle, M/M, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships, barely even edited to be honest, morals? what morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: Various alternate and deleted scenes from scary love. All of them are completely AU to the main series so they are not necessary to read if you just want to follow the main story. Not sure how many I'm going to add yet but I'll try to keep things in some sort of order and add tags as needed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: scary love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	scary love extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first version of the proposal scene I came up. It was cut and turned into something completely different when I actually plotted the story out so it was not just a bunch of random scenes. Tom actually became nicer and this scene did not work anymore.
> 
> For context: This occurs during the summer time not too long after Harry moves in with Tom. Specifically, about a week after Harry first asks Tom what the hell is going on with his operation, he is told many of the details that in the final version he did not learn until chapter 8. Like the final version, Harry points out that Tom has little leverage over him. This is Tom's response. Some dropped plot lines are mentioned in this chapter, pay them no mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Tom (and to an extent, Harry) make light of sexual assault/rape. This proposal scene is a lot more threatening/darker/dub-conish also. 
> 
> I checked the spelling but my grammar is probably even worse than usual.

“I thought about what you said,” Tom threw a manila folder at Harry then took off his ‘Dark Mark’ (one was a skull, the other was a snake) cuff-links.

“WHY DID YOU GIVE ME PRENUP?!?” Harry screeched before Tom could really get into his monologue.

“You told me I didn’t have anything on you.” Tom loosen his tie then sent Harry a rakish grin, “I decided to fix that.”

“HOW DOES MARRYING YOU FIX THAT?” Harry threw the folder back at Tom, “I’m not marrying you!”

“Spousal privilege,” Tom smirked, “And yes you are, darling. Unless you want to eat a bullet. Mind, I don’t want to kill you,” He picked up the folder and held it out to Harry, “But you were right. You are too big a risk to keep around without having you on a leash. As a thank you, I am giving you this option instead of killing you outright.”

Harry gaped at Tom disbelievingly, “You are making our marriage a matter of survival.” He took the folder numbly, “I suppose that’s one way to make sure you don’t get rejected. Do you do the same thing with your hook-ups?”

“Don’t need to,” Tom gestured towards himself, “You’re special, darling. I would never force anyone else into a marriage.”

Harry glared at him, “I am so honored.” He took a minute to flip through the document, “I’m not signing this,” Harry finally declared.

Tom sighed and started to walk towards his dressing room where Harry knew his gun safe lay, “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to marry you.” He rushed to say, “I’m saying this prenup is totally unbalanced and I won’t sign it. I want alimony for one thing!”

Tom groaned, “I was hoping the threat of death would keep you from reading it before signing.”

“I got that impression by these ridiculous clauses.”

“State your terms,” Tom dropped onto the opposite end of the sofa.

“If you cheat on me, I get the Peverell ring and the Slytherin locket plus the Gaunt home.”

“I was under the impression you couldn’t care about performing wifely duties.”

Harry made a face, “Second, you are not allowed to refer to me as your wife. Besides,” Harry ran his eyes over Tom, “I wouldn’t saying I would be opposed but it is a matter of dignity. As your husband I expect a certain measure of respect that won’t be gained if you sleep around. I’m not going to be a cuckold.”

“Understandable,” Tom agreed, “Although you do understand this isn’t some marriage of convenience. It’s you marry me or die. Don’t try to push your luck too much.”

“If we divorce-“

“Which I won’t let happen but continue,”

“If we divorce, you will provide for me. In a way that allows me to keep the same quality of life. If children are involved, then you will give me the Riddle house to raise them.” Harry crossed his arms and leaned back, “If we split before five years are up, then I get eighty-five hundred dollars alimony per month. After ten years then twenty years the amount of alimony doubles. If we separate after more than twenty-five years then I will be entitled to a third of your estate. If we separate after more than fifty years, I am entitled to half.

“All of my possessions will be given to the children we may have in event of my death. If we do not have any children at my time of death then anything of monetary value will be auctioned off and the proceeds will be given to charity. In addition, one million for each year we were married will be donated to charity if my death is caused by you or one of your associates.

“Finally, this will be a marriage of equals. I will not be subservient to your wishes as you will not be subservient to mine. If it effects our life then it will be discussed before any action is made.”

Tom threw his head back and laughed, “Darling, you really should learn how to be cautious.”

“You can add that to the prenup if you want,” Harry quipped,

“I wouldn’t want to add any impossible clauses.” Tom replied, “I agree to your terms, my lovely fiancé.”

“Oh, we also get rings.” Harry added, smirking now.

“I’ll pick them out tomorrow,” Tom then moved quickly to give Harry a peck on the lips before he knew what was happening, “And write up the final contract. I’m glad I don’t have to kill you.” Tom walked into the bathroom.

Once Harry heard the shower turn on, he allowed his expression to drop. He couldn’t get caught off guard like that again. He needed some form of insurance for the next time Tom tried to exploit him. Or maybe just to shut up. After all, this wouldn’t have happened if he kept his thoughts to his goddamn self. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a lighter note, I also wanted to include this but couldn't find a place 😞
>
>> “I’m not hot enough to be a trophy wife,” was Harry’s first reply to Tom’s proposal. “I can understand how some might see me as cute enough to be a sugar baby, but I’m definitely not hot enough to be a trophy wife.” 


End file.
